


Twist and Shout

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Community: 50scenes, Gen, POV Minor Character, Promptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the end of the trial of Alice Liddell from the view point of the Jack of Hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Shout

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass are the original creations of Lewis Carroll and do not belong to me.  
Notes: written for the live journal community: 50scenes, Table 1 prompt #15 twist

 

“Order, Order in the court!” the plaintive exhortations of the bailiff went unheeded as he banged his gavel and shouted to be heard over the hubbub in the hot and stuff chamber.

It was really was quite unfortunate, but there was really nothing he that he could do about it. At least, quite winded he quit all together and sunk back into his chair.  
Meanwhile the juror’s box was all in a lather for it had been overturned and the creatures who had once occupied it fall out every which way were still in the process of sorting out things between them.

Having watched all of this and the direct fallout cause that had led to this commotion the Jack of Hearts figured that it was probably just as well. Not that long ago he’d been accused of stealing the Queen of Heart’s favorite pastries. A trifling misdemeanor, hardly earth-shattering in the grand scheme of things, but it had been blown quite out of proportion.

However, rather willy-nilly, the Queen; famously or infamously depending on how one looked at it, was prone to fly into fits of hysterics and with a temper to match had brought the matter to a summary trial and he’d been held prisoner for a day or so. That is until the King of Hearts had seen fit to intercede on his behalf.

He stood lounging against the back wall, having chosen that spot much earlier as an out-of-the way vantage point, he’d been able to observe the rather confusing twists and turns of the trial and still remain unobserved himself.

He reached up to pincer a strand of his shoulder length brown hair between his middle fingers of his right hand and idly twirled it as he thought this matter over.

Now here they were putting a little girl named Alice on trial for the same crime. What he could not figure out for the live of him is what they would have done had she been found guilty. Alice was not even from their world: instead she had been from the world above.  
Following almost directly upon the heels of that particular thought the Jack of Hearts was struck by an unexpected insight:

‘If Alice could find a way down here, I wonder if the reverse is possible. If whatever goes down must eventually go up? That might explain why she kept growing and growing until she was simply too big to fit in here and everything went topsy-turvy from that point on. There must be a way to go ‘up.’ This thought occupied his mercurial mind for the space it took for some semblance of order to be restored and for everyone to make their excuses and return to their homes.

“Ah well,” he said. “Whatever is, will be.”


End file.
